


daddy may i

by Arianne, noahfronsenburg, patrexes



Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: Age Difference, Ambiguously Intersex Character, Anal Fingering, Anal Gaping, Calqued Latin Obscenities, Daddy Kink, Feminization, M/M, No Betas We Die Like It's 3 A.M., Overstimulation, Size Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-17
Updated: 2019-05-17
Packaged: 2020-03-06 18:42:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,248
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18856852
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arianne/pseuds/Arianne, https://archiveofourown.org/users/noahfronsenburg/pseuds/noahfronsenburg, https://archiveofourown.org/users/patrexes/pseuds/patrexes
Summary: “You want something in your cunt, pretty boy?”





	daddy may i

**Author's Note:**

> MODS ARE ASLEEP POST DADDYKINK. GAIUS VAN BAELSAR SHOULD SAY "CUNT" AND LATIN IS WAY HORNIER THAN YOU THINK THANKS FOR COMING TO THE TED TALK.
> 
> (note: it's left intentionally ambiguous as to whether or not alphinaud has PAIS, because avia patrexes refuses to have her name tied to anything in which the leveilleurs aren't intersex. the word "cunt" is definitely not being used to refer to a vagina, and feel free to read it in either direction)

His pretty boy is trembling in his arms, slender neck bared and white curls loose around his shoulders. He’s so far gone his flush is down halfway across his tits, mouth open as he moans, his face in agony as he worries his lower lip, gasping and panting, his pulse visible in his throat. He’s come once already, his rim stretched and aching round Gaius’ fingers, but his cock is unflagging, and Gaius has given up chastising him for the mess of fluid the boy leaves against the trousers of his uniform, for he cannot bear to make Alphinaud let go of his shirt where he clings. Every time Gaius pulls out on his rim again, two fingertips in him up not even to the second knuckle, he whines, and his eyelashes flutter.

“Please,” Alphinaud’s voice is wrecked from begging already, and he sobs as Gaius turns his fingers again, pinches the outside of the rim of his hole with his thumb and feels the boy shake where he straddles Gaius’ lap. “It’s too much.”

“It’s not enough,” Gaius corrects, not unkindly. He squeezes down on Alphinaud’s rim until he’s crying out in short, high whimpers; stretches him out more. The boy is so damn tight on his fingers, he can hardly part them, and trying makes Alphinaud _shriek_. “I could piss in your cunt and it would hardly be any wetter than it is now, and you can _still_ barely take two of my fingers,” he reminds. “What more would you have me give you? You’ve had my cockhead already tonight and that was almost too much for you.” Alphinaud shudders against him, and Gaius knows what he wants—he _wants_ Gaius to turn his fingers forward, curl  _up_ and  _in_ to press against the ache of his prostate and press and _press_ until he spills himself. But Gaius is far more interested in playing with the raw swelling of his rim. “Your cunt’s so open for me,” he murmurs, pulling Alphinaud closer, until the boy is leaning into his chest, his hips canted backwards, thighs spreading. Still so  _small_ in Gaius’ lap.

“Please, Daddy, please, please—”

“Please _what_ ,” Gaius prompts, tugging down on the rim again, pulling on Alphinaud’s muscle to stretch his cunt until he can feel the hot inside against the cool air. “You want something in your cunt, pretty boy?”

“ _Yes_ ,” Alphinaud’s voice cracks, his throat bobbing as he swallows. “Please, Daddy, my cunt—“

If Gaius could get hard again, he _would_ be. As it is, those words in that shaky little voice make the pit of his stomach clench and his thighs tense, and he kisses the corner of Alphinaud’s jaw, the whorl of his ear. “Your cunt?” he prompts again, whispering it into Alphinaud’s ear itself, and the boy jolts against him, squeezing around his fingertips. “What about your sweet cunt, pretty boy? Want me to split you on my cock again?”

“Yes, yes, _gods_ yes. I need—” Alphinaud scrabbles at his shirt when Gaius slides a third finger in past his rim. Alphinaud’s body cannot fight the intrusion, but it makes its protest clear all the same, and if the tightness is uncomfortable on Gaius’ fingers, the pain Alphinaud is in, that he’s  _begging_ for, must be considerable. Alphinaud tries to rock into the press of his fingers, but he has no leverage so he can only accept it when Gaius plays more at his rim, prying it apart to stretch him rather than give him the deeper pressure he’s craving. “I need you in my cunt.” He’s crying, and Gaius kisses the tears from his cheeks. “My cunt’s so empty, Daddy, I can’t—”

Gaius shushes him gently, free hand at the small of his back. “So well,” he murmurs, curling his fingers to pull Alphinaud more open, and then, when Alphinaud has begun to mewl and keen into his ear, stretched too-wide for too-long, _finally_ relents and slides his fingers in past the second knuckle for the first time all night. “Your sweet little cunt’s taking me so well. But you want me all the way in, don’t you?” Alphinaud is nodding, too breathless to speak. He’s had one ruined orgasm already, Gaius playing with his rim until he fell apart, but there’s plenty more to go. “Want me to strike your womb?”

Alphinaud makes a noise like shattering glass as Gaius pushes deeper, using his own cum as lube as his fingers, three of them wider than Alphinaud’s entire wrist and most of his hand, sink deeper, into his untouched walls, where his cunt is hottest and wettest. “Poor boy,” he murmurs, supporting Alphinaud in one hand while he pulls back out, adjusts, and pushes deeper with the other. “My poor pretty boy and his little cunt. All you want is to take my cock until you feel it in your throat and your cunt will never close again, but if I tried to strike your womb now, your sweet little cunt would break before I ever got there.”

Alphinaud, meanwhile, has been reduced to ragged moaning, rocking back however little he can into his touch. Gaius kisses the corner of his mouth, lifts him higher, balanced against one knee while Alphinaud shakes apart, so close. “Don’t worry,” Gaius continues, watching over Alphinaud’s sharp shoulder blades as he lifts his hips, presents himself, and Gaius can see the base of his fingers, the spot where his knuckles vanish into Alphinaud’s hot, aching rim, “When I’m done with you, I’ll have stretched your tight little cunt until you can’t close, and then I’ll bury my cock in you, split you open where you're all soft and loose.”

Alphinaud is so close Gaius can feel him try to clench down around his fingers, his little cock flushed red and bobbing. He's dripping pre. “Please, Daddy, split my cunt open,” he’s gasping, so close Gaius wants to taste it on his lips when he comes, mindless with it, “Daddy, I need to take your cock—” he chokes off on a moan as Gaius curls his knuckles just enough to brush his prostate, and Alphinaud practically _shudders_ , vibrating in his arms. Gaius pulls on his rim again, harder this time, dragging him open, and Alphinaud curls up, his knees hitching towards his chest.

“Ah,” he gasps, and then “ _Ah_ ,” and then, nails digging into Gaius’ shirt, “My cunt—it’s so much,” he sobs, dragged open by Gaius’ three fingers on his swollen rim. “Daddy, it _hurts_ —” And then Gaius pushes his fingers back in, grinds his bent knuckles into Alphinaud’s prostate, and the boy tenses, his breath hitching sobs, knees curled up towards his chest as he comes, face tilted up for an open-mouthed kiss, messy and uncoordinated as he clenches down against Gaius’ fingers, riding the width of him, the spread of his broad knuckles.

“Good boy,” Gaius tells him, grinds harder into his prostate to feel Alphinaud writhe. “My pretty boy, so good for me, so sweet and tight.” And _oh_ , if he could get hard again—if he could get hard again he’d push in to Alphinaud’s sore, swollen, puffy rim, his aching slit, winking with orgasm, until he bottomed out inside of him, so deep he wasn’t meant to take it, and work that hole until Alphinaud begged him for not another, not another orgasm, just like he did every night when Gaius bent his knees up above his head and ate his cunt out until he came.

**Author's Note:**

> YEAH YOU KNOW WHO WE ARE.


End file.
